


Of Weed and Roses

by itsmylifekay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis and Liam are brothers, M/M, Zayn and Louis are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn smoke pot together, Zayn has the hots for Louis' brother (Liam) and of course Louis can't just let that go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Weed and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is...

Zayn was sprawled out on the back step of Louis’ house, legs stretched across the grass and lips parted to accept the next hit from his blunt. The night was clear and calm and the neighbour’s dog had finally stopped it’s barking. Obviously blissed out and mellow from the haze circulating through the air, Louis was staring at him with glossy eyes from the next step down. He gave Zayn the type of lazy smirk that he only got after a good hit and Zayn was overcome with a strong wave of nostalgia.

After all, it was practically a tradition now to come here every Friday evening and just relax. A legacy started just weeks after their first meeting in Secondary school. Life was too full of shit, they both agreed, to not take a break every now and again. But somewhere along the way, Fridays had become Thursdays and Wednesdays and Tuesdays and Mondays, even weekends would often find them perched together on the Tomlinson’s back stoop.

The pot, though, wasn’t something they did every time, it was for special occasions, when one of them was feeling particularly stressed (like when Louis had blown up his mum’s washer a year ago) or when they just needed an escape (like when Zayn’s parents found out he smoked pot and threatened to send him to rehab). Mostly they just needed each other, and the quiet company would ease their minds just enough to push onto the next day.

At school, they were labelled troublemakers. They were rebels and punks and even if their grades were good, the teacher’s would still give them looks in the halls after they’d slept through a class, or not shown up at all. In reality, Zayn just couldn’t be made to care and all Louis wanted was to have some fun. They were just two lads, really. Smoking pot was the worst thing they ever did.

But if people liked to think of them as some kind of teenage delinquency stereotype that they could observe and prod at, well, they could just go fuck themselves. Because they were both fine, thank you very much.

A rustling sound from the corner of the house drew Zayn’s attention back to the present and he looked up just in time to see a figure come into view. His system was too slow for an immediate reaction and by the time he had thought to tap Louis’ shoulder, the other boy was already looking in the direction of the stranger and lifting his joint lazily in the air.

“There you are, Liam. Mum’s probably worried sick about you, you know.”

Zayn furrowed his brow. Liam? As in, Louis’ brother Liam who Zayn had only heard of in exaggerated stories and whispered conversations? That Liam?

The boy stepped into view and Zayn had to hold back a gasp, taking a drag instead.

“Lou…didn’t you tell her I was out?” Liam pouted a bit and came even closer, close enough to kick Louis’ shoe lightly with his own. “And you shouldn’t be smoking that. It’s bad for you.”

Louis clicked his tongue and took another inhale anyway. “I told her you were out, but you know how she is. She wants to know who, what, when, where, why…You should’ve just called her or something.” He shrugged and gestured to the door. “Just throw her the patented puppy eyes and she’ll melt though, always does.”

“Louis…do you really think she’s upset?” Liam bit his lip and glanced anxiously at the door, then seemed to notice that Zayn was sitting there and quickly blinked before flushing red. “Oh, hello, I didn’t notice you there. I’m sorry. My name’s Liam, I’m Louis’ brother.” He stuck out a hand in Zayn’s direction.

Zayn switched his joint to his other hand before taking Liam’s offered gesture, lips curling into a smirk as he squeezed Liam’s fingers gently before letting go. “I’m Zayn, nice to finally meet you.”

Liam looked a bit confused so Zayn elaborated. “Your brother brags about you enough that I feel like I practically know you already, it’s nice to finally be able to put a face with the name.”

“Hey, you’re exaggerating!” Louis elbowed him in the side but Zayn ignored the abuse in favour of watching the way Liam’s blush was creeping up his neck.

Liam’s eyes locked with his for a moment and he flushed even darker. “Well, I, uh, I should probably go in…tell mum I’m back and everything…”

He cleared his throat and nodded his head slightly as he clambered between both of their slumped forms, hopping up the steps to get to the door, affording Zayn a nice look at his ass before the door slammed shut.

It was a few moments later that he finally managed to take a breath and turn back around, leaning back on an elbow and taking a long drag of his joint while trying to sort out what had just happened.

But he couldn’t really. Because it was kind of impossible to put that kind of moment into words. It felt like his heart had just been electrocuted, which was impressive considering the amount of smoke he’d already inhaled, and his mind wouldn’t stop replaying every little expression that had flickered across Liam’s face.

And Liam…Liam was…Liam was everything Zayn could possibly ask for.

To put it simply, Liam was beautiful. He had honey coloured hair that swept across his forehead, chocolate brown eyes that were soft and open and inviting.  His lips were full and pink and Zayn could already imagine tracing over them with his fingertips, with his tongue…

“Don’t even fucking think about it, Malik.” Louis huffed out a cloud of smoke and glared at Zayn through the smog, warning clear in his tone.

Zayn arched an eyebrow.

Louis scoffed. “Don’t play dumb with me. I saw the way you just looked at him. You had on _the face._ I’m your best mate, and if you think I don’t know your I-want-to-tap-that face by now then you’ve got another thing coming.”

“That’s not because you’re my friend, that’s just because you’re a pervert and find it your business to know about everybody’s sex lives.” Zayn took a long drag at the roach between his fingers and couldn’t help but glance back at the door Liam had walked though. He wondered what would happen if he just walked right in and grabbed Liam by the waist, spun him around and kissed him.

“Zayn Malik you listen to me.” Louis smacked Zayn’s arm to regain his attention before reaching up to pinch at his cheek. “That is my sweet baby brother you’re eyeballing, and I’d appreciate it if you’d stop.”

Zayn pushed out his lower lip and fluttered his eyelashes, a look which Louis had told him on multiple occasions had the power to turn straight men gay.

“No, no way, that’s not going to work on me. You stay away from him.”

“Why? Do you not trust me?” Zayn bit his lip and looked down at his lap. “Or do you think he wouldn’t like me back?”

“Fuck…” Louis released his hold on Zayn’s cheek and smoothed the area over with his palm. “Are you actually serious right now? Liam? Of all people?”

“Louis, please, the amount of time you spend telling me about him a normal person would’ve assumed you were trying to set us up. And he’s fucking gorgeous.”

Louis pulled back and levelled Zayn with a heavy gaze. “Explain.”

“Come on,” Zayn whined. “You constantly say how he loves comics, like I do, and how he’s so quiet and shy, like I am. And that he’s a total sweetheart and you know I’m a sucker for that stuff. And you said he’s into sports and you know what that does to me and even with all of those clothes on I could tell he was fit and-”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Louis relented. “I guess I never really thought about it that much, because, well…” He shuddered a bit before shaking his head. “But now that you mention it, it does make sense. And I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more with my baby brother than my best mate.” He pinched Zayn’s cheek again, more teasingly this time, and gave a little coo. “You two would be just adorable together. And I totally call best man at the wedding.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, I don’t know if he would even be interested. So, yeah…fuck.” He snubbed out his joint and buried his head in his hands, pushing his palms into his eyes to try and rub out the buzzing in his brain.

Louis put a hand on his shoulder. “Well, you’re lucky I’m your best friend then, now aren’t you?”

There was a smirk on his face that Zayn knew all too well and he groaned a bit before hiding in his arms again. “How do you already have a plan? That’s not natural.”

“There, there, not everyone can be perfect like me.” He snickered a bit at his own joke before clearing his throat. “Either way, I have a doctor’s appointment Monday and my mum was going to drive Liam to school but I could just have you do it instead.”

“Louis, there’s a reason we don’t usually carpool…”

“Yeah, but I won’t tell my mum if you won’t. It’s complete bullocks that she doesn’t trust you anyway. I’m still working on that, by the way.”

Zayn groaned. “Louis, it’s not going to work. Your mum won’t hear of it, I doubt Liam would want to, and you know how horrible I am in the mornings.”

“Well then I suggest you invest in some coffee, because it’s all settled.” Louis stood up and snuffed out his own joint, burnt down to nearly nothing, before dusting off his pants. “I’ll have everything sorted by tomorrow and let you know the details. That’ll give you an entire day to plan your outfit.” He gave Zayn a cheeky grin. “Think you can handle that?”

He took Zayn’s beat of silence as confirmation and pushed open the door, blowing Zayn a kiss before swooping inside. “I’ll text you!” He sing-songed, disappearing moments later while Zayn gaped in horror from the steps.

“That fucking wanker…” He muttered, shaking his head while slowly getting to his feet. There was no way this was going to work, it just wasn’t possible…it just absolutely wasn’t possible.

~***~

Except Zayn had forgotten the golden rule of being Louis’ friend. With Louis, nothing was impossible, it merely took a bit of finagling and coaxing and deception that only The Tommo was capable of. Louis liked to think of himself as some kind of super hero, Zayn just thought he was annoyingly persistent.

Either way, there was no arguing the fact that he now had Liam in the passenger seat of his beat up car, elbows centimetres from brushing in the cramped space. Louis had always complained about how tight it was, Zayn had always told him to shut up…now he was finally seeing the problem with the confined quarters.

“So, Zayn, thanks for driving me.” Liam mumbled, eyes trained on the dash. He rubbed his hands on his pants for a second then cleared his throat. “I know my mum doesn’t really care for you but I just want you to know that I’m fine, with you I mean.”

Zayn was silent, staring at the road ahead, hands gripping tightly at the wheel.

“Sorry, if that was rude.” Liam bit his lip and clenched his hands tighter into his trousers. His voice shook a bit and it made Zayn’s heart physically hurt.

“Hey, no, you’re fine.” He reassured, trying to keep his voice soothing. “I just really hate mornings...” He licked his lips and took another breath, forcing all of the cogs and gears of his body into action. “A lot.”

Liam offered a shy smile. “Why don’t you try coffee then? Louis says he wouldn’t make it a day without it.”

“Yeah, well, your brother has an unhealthy relationship with Starbucks.” Zayn shook his head. “And I never have time, I pretty much get up and head out. I woke up like five minutes before I came to get you.”

Liam’s eyes widened a bit and a small laugh escaped his lips. (Zayn decided right then and there that it was his new life’s goal to make that sound happen again.) “Wow, you really do hate mornings.”

“So much,” Zayn groaned in agreement. “I don’t get up until twelve on weekends.”

“Yeah I know, Louis always complains about how he can’t get a hold of you because you’re ‘a freaking vampire who hates the daylight and life and puppies’”

“Sounds like him, although I have a feeling you censored a bit.” He glanced over at Liam and saw the younger lad blushing. “Can’t believe you live with Louis but are still that innocent, I’m impressed. Although I see you aren’t immune to everything.” He looked pointedly at the coffee cup balanced between Liam’s legs and made a face. “At least it’s not Starbucks.”

“I always make my own.” Liam’s hands curled around the cup and lifted it to his lips, distracting Zayn while he took a sip and hummed happily. “I think the things you make yourself are always the best.”

“Makes sense I guess.” A yawn forced it’s way out of his mouth and he hurriedly covered it with an elbow before shaking his head to try and wake himself up. “Shit, sorry, I’m not used to functioning this early.”

Liam shrugged. “It’s okay.” He murmured, then bit his lip, considering something for a moment. “Do you want to try some?”

“What?” Zayn startled a bit at the sudden question, and glanced to the side to see Liam offering out his cup. “Oh no, I couldn’t, it’s fine. I promise I won’t get us killed or anything.” He gave a crooked smile that he hoped was reassuring but Liam just held out the cup again, shaking it a little, earnest expression on his face. Zayn sighed. “Fine, fine, give it here.”

He took the warm plastic from Liam’s hand and brought it carefully to his mouth, glancing over the lid at the road while he took a tentative sip. From the corner of his eye, he could see Liam watching and he swallowed thickly, not missing the way Liam’s eyes followed the movement of his neck. Suddenly, it wasn’t just the coffee that burned hot inside his chest.

“You’re right, this is really good.” Zayn cleaned the extra liquid from his mouth with a sweep of his tongue then held the cup out for Liam to take, only to have it pushed back in his direction.

“You can keep it, consider it a thank you for driving me.” He smiled widely before suddenly starting. “Oh, wait,” He reached out and grabbed the cup from Zayn’s hand, taking a quick swallow before handing it back. His tongue traced over his lips the same way Zayn’s had just moments before and then that smile was back in place.

“What…?” Zayn mumbled in confusion, still not quite sure of what had just happened. They pulled into the school lot and he slowly shut off the engine.

Liam blushed and bit his lip, chocolate eyes locking with Zayn’s hazel before he cleared his throat. “Indirect kiss…” He whispered.

And Zayn’s heart stopped, eyes widening as the revelation of those words sunk in.

“Wait, I…and you…and…what?” He questioned feebly again. His mouth was searching for the words to explain what was going on in his head but found lips instead. Liam’s, to be precise, pressed lightly against his own in a soft whisper of a kiss.

And his brain kind of imploded.

“Zayn…” Liam murmured, nose bumping against Zayn’s to try and get him to tilt his head. Their lips pressed together again and Liam leaned forward, arm braced on the centre console so that he could reach. Somewhere between the time when Liam’s fingers ghosted at his elbow and his tongue traced his bottom lip, Zayn clicked back to life. He let out a low groan and dragged Liam closer, hands grappling at his hips to try and pull him into his lap.

Liam laughed into his mouth before pulling back, pressing kiss after kiss all over Zayn’s face, mumbling between each one. “Do you…want…to go…to…the back?”

“Fuck,” Zayn cursed, tilting his head so that Liam could get to his neck. “Fuck, yes.” He caught his breath and buried his hands in Liam’s soft hair, tugging on it just long enough to pry his lips away and give his brain time to think. “But Liam, school, your mum will know if you don’t show up and she’ll just hate me more.”

Liam pouted and Zayn immediately wanted to kiss his full lower lip but managed to restrain himself. “Why does she hate you anyway? It’s so inconvenient, and you’re such a nice person.”

“Well…about that…” Zayn stalled, shifting under Liam’s weight pressed into his thigh. “She may or may not have witnessed one of the twins asking me what my FUCK YOU t-shirt meant…when they were like, five.”

“Zayn…” Liam groaned. “My mum hates language like that, it’s going to take so much sucking up to make her like you again.”

“Especially since she knows Louis and I sneak around together…and we’re pretty sure she knows we smoke weed on her back step.”

Liam nodded. “Oh, she does. But she never makes you leave though, so I think there’s hope.”

“She just doesn’t want me polluting any of her other children, I guess.” He smirked up at Liam and pushed some of the hair out of his eyes. “Too late for that though, isn’t it?”

“It’s been too late for a long time…” Liam admitted. “I’ve kind of had a thing for you since Louis snuck you in one night after a party while you were shirtless and going on about how Shakespeare got life and how you wanted love like that to exist in reality.”

Zayn nearly choked, stuck between dying of embarrassment and cooing at how cute Liam was. “Oh really?” He finally managed. “Well since I didn’t plan that, it wasn’t my fault. She can’t be mad at me.”

“I wouldn’t let her.” Liam whispered and leaned back down into Zayn’s space, lips hovering just above Zayn’s parted ones. “I would never let my mum hate my boyfriend.”

This time, Zayn did choke, and he had to cough rather unsexily for a moment before he could respond. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I…well I thought…” Liam’s forehead scrunched and Zayn really wanted to smooth all of his worries away.

“You thought what?”

“I thought you felt the same way too…I mean, I heard you and Louis talking the other night so I just assumed…”

“Liam.”

“That was probably really stupid of me though, and rude, I mean I shouldn’t just assume that people like me and whatever because who would and I-”

“ _Liam._ ” Zayn pressed again, this time managing to silence him with a quick peck to the chin. He made sure Liam was looking into his eyes when he traced a finger up the side of his jaw before gently cupping the back of his neck. “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

And Liam positively beamed.

Which was just too cute for Zayn to comprehend so he chose not to, and covered Liam’s mouth with his own instead, pulling him closer so that he could get a better angle and moaning slightly as Liam’s tongue poked out to lap at his lower lip.

A loud blaring startled them both back and they stared at each other in shock for a moment before breaking down into laughter. Neither of them had noticed Liam’s knee getting shoved into the steering wheel…or the horn.

“I told you we should’ve taken it to the back.” Liam smirked and placed his thumb on Zayn’s chin. “I think we still should.”

Zayn swallowed, shifting under Liam’s intense stare, feeling himself growing hotter and unable to look away from the way Liam was biting at his lips. “I thought you were supposed to be Louis’ sweet, innocent baby brother? What happened to that?”

Liam just smiled cheekily. “I’m still Louis’ baby brother, but now I’m your boyfriend too.” His eyes darkened again and he lowered his voice, making Zayn squirm even more against the seat. “And what we do…Louis never has to know.”

Zayn groaned and pushed at Liam’s chest. “Back seat now, go, just…fuck.” His chest was already heaving a bit as he watched Liam clamber into the back and he forced himself to pull it together before he moved to join him as well. He was only half way past the centre console when Liam grabbed beneath his armpits and hoisted him the rest of the way over, tugging him over his body so that they flopped back against the seats. He let out another curse and Liam laughed from beneath him, shaking both of their bodies and making Zayn’s world spin.

Their mouths connected in a jumble and they had to readjust, tilting to find that perfect slide of skin, Zayn nipping at Liam’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth for Zayn’s tongue to explore.

After a minute, Zayn’s phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it, choosing instead to thread his fingers into Liam’s impossibly soft hair and use it to tug him closer. Liam groaned in response and bucked slightly against Zayn’s hips, wrapping his legs around Zayn’s thighs and grabbing at his shirt.

Zayn’s phone buzzed again, and Liam bit at his lip, smoothing over the area with his tongue while his hands caught behind Zayn’s lower back and pulled him down, making their chests crash together.

His phone buzzed for a third time, then a fourth, and a fifth, and Zayn heaved a sigh, stealing another kiss from Liam’s mouth before reaching back and prying the infernal device from his back pocket. Liam stared up at him expectantly as he flicked open the screen.

Four of the messages were from Louis, and the fifth was from an unknown number. He clicked on Louis’ name first and quickly read through the messages.

To: Zayn  
From: Louis  
Hey, good luck! But remember, Big Brother is watching… (you better appreciate that reference you nerd)

To: Zayn  
From: Louis  
Just a warning, Liam’s not as innocent as he looks. Make sure to use protection.

To: Zayn  
From: Louis  
Holy fuck, okay, I lied about the doctor thing I was home and my mum just read that over my shoulder and oh fuck she knows.

To: Zayn  
From: Louis  
I’M NOT LIABLE FOR ANYTHING!!!!!!

Eyes widening in horror, Zayn quickly hit the message from the unknown number and felt something tightening in the pit of his stomach.

To: Zayn  
From: Unknown  
Hello Zayn, it looks like two of my boys are now partially your responsibility. Please don’t mess it up. And tell Liam he’d better get his butt to class or he won’t be allowed out this weekend, date or not.

Zayn felt a tug on his wrist and looked down to see Liam staring up at him with worry. “What’s wrong? Did something happen? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

By means of answer, Zayn turned his phone towards Liam’s curious eyes and watched as the emotions flickered over his features.

“Well…that certainly changes things.” He mumbled, handing Zayn’s phone back. “Guess we better take a rain check until the weekend then…if you’re free?”

They both sat up but Zayn took a moment to smooth Liam’s hair back into place, placing a last kiss to his lips and then to his forehead before leaning back with a smile. “Of course I’m free, now let’s get you to class so you will be too.”

They both crawled out of the car and grabbed their backpacks, Zayn making sure to take Liam’s coffee cup as well. Rounding the corner of the car, he met Liam and gave him a smile, leaning forward to kiss him again so he could murmur against his lips. “No more need for indirect kisses now, right?”

“Right.” Liam murmured, kissing Zayn back for a moment before pulling back with a smile of his own. “Besides, you won’t need coffee if you have me to wake you up every morning.” He nudged Zayn with an elbow and started off towards the school, only smiling wider when Zayn’s fingers laced with his, even if it meant he had to get the door because Zayn’s hands were full (and really, that was kind of amazing so he definitely wasn’t going to complain).

And if the secretaries all startled when they walked in, and the teachers gave them disbelieving glances, well, that was just a bonus. Because Zayn wasn’t a rebel, but everyone seemed to think he was. And Liam wasn’t an innocent flower, but that’s all anyone ever saw.

To the rest of the world, it was the rose finally getting its thorns.

But not even they could deny that it was a beautiful thing.


End file.
